Wearable devices are devices designed to be worn on a body. Wearable devices may include sensors or processing capabilities to observe the body, or other information, and provide those observations or calculations made from those observations to people. In some cases, services may be paired with one or more wearable devices to provide data collection, analysis, or reporting to a user.